


Do You Get It Now?

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse Mention, This isn't really "sexy" but more awkward first time, Trans AU, Trans Tsubasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: Maria has been doing some research but isn't sure how to raise the subject with Tsubasa.





	Do You Get It Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 8 months after AXZ.

Maria tapped at the keyboard on her laptop, returning to the top of the article she had been reading. She let out a small sigh, taking mental note of the key points before slouching into her spot on the couch. Maria glanced over to Tsubasa who was tapping a pen against her lip, _ was she still stuck on those lyrics _ ?   
  
She moved the laptop off her lap and onto the coffee table before asking “Tsubasa do you want something to drink? You’ve been at that for a while now.” She stood up and started her way over to the kitchenette of the hotel suite.

 

“Hm?” Tsubasa perks up at hearing her name. “Oh. Yes please, just water is fine, thank you.” 

 

“Sure thing” Maria opened the fridge and reached for the bottles she had placed there earlier.

 

“Hey, Maria.” Tsubasa called from the couch.   
  
“Yes?” Maria cracked open a bottle and started taking a drink.   
  


“Why is  ‘ _ How to Have Lesbian Sex With Your Transgender Girlfriend _ ’ open on your laptop?” she asked.

 

Maria spat out the water and whipped her head around to see Tsubasa turning her laptop around to face her, the article she had been reading moments ago in plain view.  _ Oh god she knows now _ . The panic was already setting in, she tried to place the water bottle down calmly but still split some of its contents. “That’s because, that is to say.” she stammered.

  
“Did you start dating someone without telling me? I thought we were close enough to talk about that stuff.” Tsubasa took on the expression of a sad puppy.

 

It was like her panic attack had slammed on the brakes and rear-ended her anxiety. “What? No, I’m not dating anyone, I was reading that article because…” Maria stopped,  _ should she just come out and say it _ ? “Tsubasa, the reason I was reading that was because.” She took a deep breath. “Because I like you.”

 

The only reaction she got from Tsubasa was a confused look. “I like you too Maria, but I don’t understand how this relates to the current conversation.”

 

“No, as in. I  _ like _ you Tsubasa, as in someone I want to date” she emphasised the word, hoping her meaning would get across to the dense swordswoman.

 

Realisation started to dawn on Tsubasa’s face. “...wait, what?” She stammered out before a blush bloomed on her cheeks. “B-but I didn’t think you were into me- girls.”   
  


Maria let out an exasperated sigh. She stood for a moment mustering all her courage and confidence before striding over to Tsubasa. She stepped around the coffee table and climbed onto the couch, to sit on Tsubasa’s lap, facing her. 

 

“M-maria what are you-” Tsubasa’s voice was cut off as Maria closed the distance and stole a kiss, she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s neck and held on. After a moment she felt shy and timid arms wrap around her and give her a gentle hug. Tsubasa melted into the kiss, awkwardly trying to return the affection.

 

Maria broke off the kiss. “Do you understand me now?” she asked, a smug smile on her lips.

 

“Yes.” Tsubasa’s answer was immediate, a big goofy grin plastered on her face.

 

Maria went to lean in for another kiss, but she felt something prod at her thigh. “Oh?” She shifted her position slightly only for Tsubasa to let out a squeak. “So I can take that you’re feeling  _ very _ good about this?”   
  
Tsubasa’s blush was back in full force “Oh god, Im sorry, I’ll move.” she said trying to gently shove Maria off her.    
  
Maria grabbed Tsubasa by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the couch. “Tsubasa it’s okay, I’m happy.” She says with a smile. “I was looking at that article because I wanted to do  _ this _ .” She grinded herself against Tsubasa’s lap for emphasis. “With you.”

 

It took Tsubasa a few moments again to realise what Maria was implying. “Oh, ah, okay.” She let out quietly. “W-well, either way, you’re going to need to move off me so I can … get into… position.” Her voice trailing off as the embarrassment set in again.

 

Maria hopped off of Tsubasa’s lap and moves to the free seat on the couch. Tsubasa swung her legs up and but her back against arm of the couch. Even with her knees drawn up slightly, Maria can see the tentpole rising under Tsubasa’s skirt.

 

Maria moved forward and gently parted Tsubasa’s legs, before lifting the skirt to reveal a pair of panties stretched tight by Tsubasa’s member. She can already see some wetness at the tip. As she goes to tug off the panties, Tsubasa lets out a noise.

 

Maria jerks back her hand. “Oh god was I too rough? I know it’s supposed to be a lot more sensitive than a man’s but-”   
  


Tsubasa cuts her off “No I..” she grabs Maria’s arm and gently pulls it back. “I’ve never had someone else touch it.”    
  
Maria gives her a soft smile and resumes disrobing Tsubasa. She lifts the band of the underwear and gives it a tug to be met with Tsubasa’s member in her face. She stops for a moment,  _ how is it this big _ ? What she read it said that trans women were meant to shrink.  _ Or was Tsubasa even bigger before _ ?

 

_ It doesn’t matter _ . She starts off slowly licking the length of it. Careful not to be too rough, Maria puts her mouth over it and starts to suck on it. Hearing Tsubasa moan, she tries to keep a smile off her lips so she can continue producing that reaction. She closes her eyes and starts putting Tsubasa’s full length in her mouth.

 

Maria feels a hand on her head, and violent memories surge the front of her mind. Hands tied, bruises on her thighs, choking, she shoves her self away and scrambles to the corner of the couch. She hugs herself and starts rocking to help lessen the shaking. Her heartbeat is pounding in her throat and she's finding it hard to breath. Her nails dig into her arms, the self inflicted pain only making the memories more vivid.    
  
“..aria.”

 

She can’t go back to that, she can’t. 

 

“Maria.”   
  


Her head snaps up and she's staring at Tsubasa’s concerned face.   
  


“Maria are you okay?” worry rife in her voice.   
  


“I just.” Maria takes in a gulp of air and lets it out slowly, her shoulders are shaking badly. “I just need to remember that its your hand if I close my eyes.”

 

Tsubasa only looks more concerned. “It’s okay, we can stop.” She starts to stand up from the couch. 

 

Maria lurches forward and grabs her hand. “No, please. I really want to do this with you.” She hopes the tears in her eyes aren’t scaring Tsubasa away.

 

Tsubasa sits back and and slowly puts her hands on Maria’s shoulders. “Are you absolutely sure.”

 

Maria leans in and touches her forehead to Tsubasa’s. “I’ve been wanting to do this with you for so long, I just need to go slowly.”     
  
Tsubasa still looks worried. “Okay, I trust your judgement.” She says after a moment. Tsubasa returns to her spot against the arm of the couch and Maria climbs up onto her lap. 

 

Maria puts her arms around Tsubasa’s neck and leans into a kiss. After a moment Tsubasa breaks off and asks, "Is it okay if I..." She looks away shyly, blushing again. "If I touch your breasts?"

 

Maria giggles at the honest request.

 

"D-don't laugh at me I'm new to this." Tsubasa’s lips curl into a pout.

 

"No, it's just very cute." She undoes her bra, unstraps it and takes it off without removing her top. Tsubasa’s mouth is agape. "What?" Maria asks.

 

"How did you, how did you do that." Tsubasa seems a bit in awe.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Take off your bra under your clothes."

 

“You mean you don’t?” Maria realises that Tsubasa never learnt a lot of things common to women. She giggles again. “I’ll teach you later. But for now.” She pulls down the neckline of her top, exposing her breasts. "Time for you to meet the girls."

 

Tsubasa’s eyes lock onto Maria’s chest. She shyly reaches up to them and gently takes them in her hands. After a few moments she starts to massage them, kneading them slowly. 

 

“Oh yes.” Maria purrs, “That’s a good girl.”    
  


Tsubasa shoves her face between them and hugs Maria. “I’ve always dreamed of doing this.” she muffles into the older woman’s chest.

 

Maria starts stroking Tsubasa’s head “You didn’t pick up on any of my flirting these past few months, but you looked at me in this manner?” She smiles,  _ it’s fun to tease her sword _ .

 

Tsubasa looks up at her and says with a straight face. “I have a type.”

 

“Well, I am very glad that I fit your type.” Maria can’t help but giggle again.

 

Tsubasa leans up and gives her a quick kiss before asking, “Would it be okay if I..." Her voice gets quiet and shy, the blush only deepens. "If I sucked on your breasts too?"   
  


“Tsubasa that usually comes with the touching.” Maria can’t keep the smile off her face,  _ this sword is too cute _ .

 

“It does?” Tsubasa looks at her in awe for a moment before plunging in and sucking on Maria’s nipple while her hand massages the other breast.

 

“Oh god Tsubasa, just keep doing that.” She moans, holding Tsubasa’s head for support. “Yes, good girl.” Maria strokes her lover’s head while humming with pleasure.

“Okay now, I think I should give you some attention now.” Maria breaks off and shuffles backwards on the couch so she's lying between Tsubasa’s legs again. “Time to give your little lady some attention.”   
  
Tsubasa gulps, trying to hide how eager she is, but Maria can see it showing through. “Is it okay if I put my hands on your head?” Tsubasa asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

 

“Yes, I should be okay this time.” Maria smiles up at her and lowers herself onto Tsubasa, taking it all in her mouth again. She feels a touch on her head and flinches, but forces herself to keep going. The touch turns into a soft reassuring pat before Tsubasa starts to stroke her hair. Maria can feel the calm settling on her and she starts moving her head.

 

Tsubasa is moaning within moments, gripping the couch with her free hand. Maria rubs the shaft as she raises her head and then moves her hand below the base when she lowers her head, making sure to touch and caress every part of her sword.

 

She feels Tsubasa trying to thrust and swallows her member to the base. Tsubasa bucks her hips in response and her legs clamp around Maria’s head. “M-maria I- I’m gonna-” And she comes into Maria’s mouth.

 

She braces take it in, expecting a jet but receives a trickle. Maria pulls herself off Tsubasa and swallows, surprised. She wipes her mouth. “There was a lot less than what I was expecting. Do you not…come the same anymore?”   
  
It takes a moment for Tsubasa to respond. “No the…estrogen killed that off.” Her chest rises and falls with her heavy breathing. Groggily she continues, “My orgasim is a lot closer to a girls in terms of the… discharge.”

 

“Wait, so you can’t get anyone pregnant?” Maria asks.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Tsubasa responds, still out of breath.

 

Maria feels a pang of sadness in her gut. She leans over and lays next to Tsubasa on the couch, pulling her into a hug. “You went through a lot to be happy didn’t you.” She cant keep the sadness out of her voice.

 

Tsubasa turns to her and nuzzles into the Maria’s chest, saying. “It was all worth it though.” Maria smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss before tightening her embrace. 

 

“You know.” Maria says after a pause. “Once you’re feeling rested we could...that is you could try to put...yourself inside me.” She fumbles out her sentence, trying not to upset Tsubasa.

 

The blue haired woman looks up at her. “You mean you want me to put my penis inside you?”   
  
Immediately Maria feels a stab of fear in her chest, she had been trying to avoid using any incorrect words. “Y-you still call it that? I was trying to avoid saying it in case I triggered you.” she apologises, her anxiety starting to rise.

 

“Oh.” Tsubasa continues in a rush. “No, its fine. Really. Over time I realised that my body doesn’t really bother me. As long as Im treated as a girl I feel fine.” She gives Maria a big smile. “So please don’t worry about accidentally triggering me. If it happens I’ll tell you calmly and we can talk it over.” Tsubasa gives Maria a quick squeeze before settling back into the hug. “I can’t tell you not to get anxious but you can talk to me about these things and I’ll be patient with you. After all you’re my girlfriend.”   
  
Maria made a strangled noise in her throat.   
  


“Maria, whats wrong?” said Tsubasa, immediately concerned.

 

“B-but I never got to ask you!” 

 

“You can now.”   
  
“But you already accepted it!” She covered her face with a hand. “I had such a nice dinner planned too.”

 

Tsubasa gently pushed away the hand and gave her a light kiss on the lips. “Well, that can just be a first date instead of a confession now.”   
  
It was now Maria’s turn to blush. “You know, you can be a real lady killer when you want to.”   
  
Tsubasa’s eyebrows scrunched up. “How?”   
  
Maria poked her sword on the nose. “Better I not tell you otherwise there will be no end to your teasing. Now, if you want we can try putting it in.”

 

“I’d like to try.” Tsubasa perked up and shuffled herself away from Maria to get between her legs.

 

“Someone is eager.” Maria giggled to herself.

 

After getting herself into position, Tsubasa looked up at Maria. “A beautiful woman I admire invites me to make love to her, how could I not be.” She says with a straight face.

 

The blush reaches Maria’s ears. “I really shouldn’t tell you how to be a lady killer.” She says to herself, chuckling. “Now Tsubasa, did you want to use a condom?”

 

Tsubasa just gives her a confused look. “Why would I need to? I can’t get you pregnant.”

 

“No but aren’t you, a lot more sensitive down there than…” She paused trying to find the right word.

 

“A man?” Tsubasa replied with her usual tact.

 

Maria made a choked sound again. “I didn’t want to say it like that, but yes.”   
  
“I dunno, let’s find out” and Tsubasa made an attempt to insert herself into Maria, instead missing and brushing herself against Maria’’s clit. The sensation sent shockwaves through Tsubasa and she fell forward onto Maria.

 

“Oof!” Maria had the air knocked out of her. “Okay maybe try to be a bit slower this time.”

 

“In a...in a minute” Tsubasa got out, her breathing coming hard and laboured again.

 

“Tsubasa.” Maria asked. “Did you come from missing just then.”   
  


“Shush.” The sword buried her face in Maria’s chest again.   
  
“Oh that is adorable.” Maria laughed as she patted Tsubasa’s head. “It’s okay dear, just try again when you feel ready.”   
  
“Okay, I’m going to give it another try.” Tsubasa pushed herself back up, this time holding her cock so she could aim properly. It still took her another two attempts before a satisfied hum from Maria let her know she had got it in correctly. Slowly, she pushed forward, Maria enveloping her dick till she was hilted inside her lover. Panting she gripped the couch, the sensation of just being inside almost too much to handle. 

 

A light touch on her cheek broke her out of her stupor. “Its okay Tsubasa, just start when you’re ready.” Maria’s gentle smile met her gaze. Tsubasa reached up and held onto Maria’s hand.

 

“Okay, I think I can start moving now.” She started slow, the feeling of her penis gliding in and out of Maria almost overloading her nerves. She started to get into a rhythm, moving gently and leaning over to kiss Maria while her lower half pleasured her.

 

Tsubasa started to pick up her pace, the sensation becoming more pleasing than shocking. She moved her free hand and took one of Maria’s breasts in her mouth, sucking on the nipple. Tsubasa takes the other breast in hand, alternating between gently massaging it and teasing the nipple. She pulls Maria into a tight hug, her thrusting speeding up.

 

“Oh god, Tsubasa.” Maria’s moans urge her on. “Keep going like that.” Tsubasa starts thrusting harder, vigor renewed by the encouragement. She breaks off from Maria’s chest, opting to kiss her again instead. Tsubasa’s own moans mix with Maria’s as they continue their kiss, Maria wraps her arms around Tsubasa and grips her back.

 

Maria breaks off the kiss. “Tsu-tsubasa, I’m, I’m close.” she says, panting.

 

“I’m.” Tsubasa starts, forming words was becoming difficult for her. “I’m going to-” Tsubasa tenses up, but is shaking badly and clinging to Maria. She feels Maria’s nails bite into her back and legs wrap around her waist, holding her tight to ride out the orgasm. The second wave hits and Tsubasa feels herself convulsing with pleasure, her insides pulsing.

 

She collapses onto Maria, both exhausted from the activity. Tsubasa nuzzled into Maria’s chest, hugging her tightly as she rides out the most intense waves of her orgasm. After a moment it starts to lessen, she let herself slip out, prompting a moan from Maria. 

 

Her own orgasm calming down, Maria relaxes and her legs fell to the side, she returns Tsubasa’s embrace and kisses her on the head. “That went very well for a first time.” She says, still groggy from the climax. “Are you feeling okay?”   
  
It was an effort for Tsubasa to meet her gaze. “I don’t.” She pauses, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think Ive ever come that hard in my life.” Her strength gave out and she flops back onto Maria’s chest, curling up.

 

Maria smiled and shifted them both to a comfortable position on the couch. She pulls Tsubasa into a gentle embrace and starts stroking her hair. “I must be the luckiest woman in the world to end up with a girlfriend like you.”

 

Tsubasa raises her arms and wraps them around Maria’s neck, pulling her into another kiss. It was softer this time, she held it for a heartbeat before separating. “I feel the same way Maria.” she paused for a moment. “But I don’t think I can do this more than once a day.”   
  
“Why? Did you hurt yourself?” Concern immediately in Maria’s voice.

 

Tsubasa winced as she settled back into the hug. “Friction burns.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a prequel to the timeskip AU fics. I also wanted to just write these two having their first time together.


End file.
